They Fit Together
by PandaFire McMango
Summary: Mimi watches Angel and Collins and thinks about them...completely random, sprung from a person i know complaining about people being annoyed when she makes out with her bf in front of them...once again, completely random. oneshot. fluffy fluff fluff.


Mimi glanced down the street again. No sign of Mark, Roger, Maureen, or Joanne. The seven friends had made plans to meet in front of the loft, from where they would move as a group to the Life and later to the park. Angel and Collins had arrived on time, but Roger and Mark, who had gone to get Joanne and Maureen, were still gone. Mimi was leaning against the wall of the building, fingers drumming steadily on the elbow of one of her crossed arms. She peeked from the corner of her eye at Angel and Collins who, unlike Mimi, had found something more interesting to do.

They were making out against the same wall that Mimi was leaning on, though they were about a two yards away from her. Mimi knew that the only reason they were doing it (apart from the obvious ones) at all was that they knew she was the only one of their friends that didn't mind. Whenever they did made out like they were now, the others seemed to have a problem with it, even though some disguised it better than others. Joanne would roll her eyes and clear her throat loudly. Maureen would make some snide jokes about them, some of which were funnier and kinder than others, while Mark would blush and look away, sometimes dropping whatever he was holding. Roger always frowned and either asked one of them a question or actually asked them irritably to stop. This didn't happen all the time, but it was still the common reactions from everyone. The only person who didn't object or try to break them apart was Mimi.

Mimi didn't know quite why she didn't dislike it when they made out in front of her. It wasn't that she was a pervert or anything (an S&M dancer sort of loses her perverseness after a few days) but she just felt alright about it. It was fine with her. She supposed that they could o it when they were alone and save all this trouble of being with just her, but she didn't care about that either.

Maybe it was because she saw much worse going on between less deserving people all the time at work. Maybe it was because Angel was her best friend, and she wanted her to be happy. Maybe she was just immune to the sight. Maybe all or none of these things were true. Mimi suspected that a couple were near the truth, but she herself didn't know. Still, she had a theory.

Mimi turned her head slightly to look at them again. There was something beautiful, something magical about the way they fit together. Collins's arms were just the right size and length to slip around Angel's waist, or to prop him up against a wall as he leaned towards her. Angel was just the right height so that, with a slight tip of her head, she could meet Collins's mouth perfectly. They matched each other's bodies like it had been planned, like this was what they had been made for all along. They were puzzle pieces snapping together; even their mouths were the right size, Collins's just large enough to fit exactly against Angel's, their lips and tongues and teeth all flawlessly placed. It was almost eerie to see how obviously they were meant for each other. But Mimi couldn't help watching just a little. There was something drawing about them, not in a perverted way, mind you, but in a touching way.

Angel's back was up against the wall of the building, and her head sometimes bumped against the rough metal surface as well. Collins stood in front of her, one hand resting just between her hip and her waist, the other splayed against the wall above Angel's shoulder as he straightened his arm to prop up himself up. Angel's left arm was hooked around his neck, pulling him closer to her, while her right hung off of his straight arm as she wrapped her fingers around his forearm. Their bodies pressed together, shifting and moving in a certain rhythm that only they could fully understand. The central contact point was, of course, their mouths, which opened against each other to allow their tongues to touch and entwine. Both had their eyes closed, and Mimi thought she saw them smiling slightly. Soft breaths came from them but Mimi tried to ignore those; a little too personal.

As Mimi looked at them once again, she noticed that Collins's hand was sliding upwards, pushing the fabric of Angel's jacket up as well, revealing the white shirt she always wore beneath her clothes. Whoa. Mimi started hoping that the others would come along soon. Things seemed to be getting a little too fast for the moment, and Mimi did _not_ want to separate them in the middle of this. That would just be awkward.

As if on cue, when Mimi looked down the street, she could see a little group of people heading towards them. They were still far away, but the flash of blue and white scarf and the whirl of brown hair told her that it was the Mark and Maureen, meaning the other two people were (hopefully) Roger and Joanne. Yay, an excuse to keep the two lovers from getting out of control.

"Ahem," Mimi coughed, clearing her throat loudly. They didn't seem to hear her.

"Guuuuys…" Mimi tried again, but there was still no response.

"Time to end it, you two, they're coming!" Mimi said it slightly louder than she meant to, but it did the trick. Angel and Collins sprang apart, looking almost confused. Then, with a blink, they landed back in reality. By the time the four had reached them, Angel was standing next to Mimi, looking as innocent as she could, while Collins was a few feet away, hands in pockets. It was like a superhero changing back into his secret identity: one moment they were the Inseparable Ones, the next they were mild-mannered civilians.

"Hey, baby!" Maureen squealed as she leapt over to Mimi, gave her a hug, then twirled away, knocking into Angel. Joanne, rolling her eyes at the hyperactive Maureen, smiled at Mimi and kissed Collins's cheek. Everyone greeted each other and they set off, random conversations floating around and through them.

After a few blocks, Angel grabbed Mimi's arm and drifted towards the back of the group until they were a few feet behind everyone else. No one noticed, since they were laughing at Mark's attempts to get his camera back from Roger, who had stolen it at Collins's suggestion.

"Angel, you okay?" Mimi asked, concerned as to why her friend had dropped out of the group.

"Yeah, yeah, _chica_, I'm fine. I just…wanted to, you know, say thanks for that. Back there, in front of the loft."

"Are you kidding, Ang? Anything for my bestest friend and her boy!" Angel laughed and squeezed Mimi's arm.

"I owe you, okay?"

"You don't need to, but sure, I can deal with that. In fact, the other day I saw this really great purse…" Angel laughed again.

"Deal!" Mimi squealed and took Angel's arm, pulling her up so that they could get a better view of Mark chasing Roger around a parking meter.


End file.
